


Remember when we were little?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Sequel, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Sequel to "Don't say that"Prompt- Remember when we were little?Tina reminisces about growing up as Gavin's next door neighbor to Nines while they wait in the hospital





	Remember when we were little?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I made a sort of sequel to "Don't say that". Gavin lived!

“Remember when we were little? We played together all the time. Just you, me, and Elijah. I don’t want to be alone Gav. Elijah locked himself away from everyone and you-” Tina’s voice broke as she squeezed the limp hand with both of hers. She quickly wiped her face and resumed her hold on Gavin’s hand. “You need to make it okay? For all of us.” 

 

Nines placed a hand on Tina’s shoulder, hugging her when she turned to cry into his chest. “We have to trust the doctors that he will be alright.” Nines stared over her head at Gavin’s unconscious form. “We just have to wait for him to wake up.” He was glad sleep wasn’t a necessity for an android, he could wait for Gavin to wake up. No matter how long it took. 

 

“He’s my best friend Nines. I- I don’t know what I would do without him.” She pulled back out of his arms and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. “When my parents immigrated and moved here, Gavin became my friend, my brother.”

 

Nines placed his arm around her shoulders, knowing his friend needed comfort and trying to find some for himself. He silently agreed with her though, without Gavin life would be- unliveable. “Tell me about it then.”

 

She gave a weak laugh and tried to wipe away tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. Nines was sure his own face was just as wet as hers, he had stopped trying to wipe away the tears hours ago. Briefly he wondered what he would do if there were no more tears to cry. Tina reached back out to hold Gavin’s hand before she began. “I was four or five at the time. Gavin was just a few months older than me. I was the little Chinese kid who spoke a mix of Mandarin and English. Elijah was just as bad as me, switching to Hebrew for some of his words because his mom hadn’t taught him the English words. Gavin knows a bit of both now from us and helping teach us more English.” She turned her head up and looked at Nines before turning back to Gavin.

 

“So you have three kids, one visiting every few days, but all of us growing up together and speaking a mix of Mandarin, Hebrew, and English. Elijah and I would get picked on. Now I would run away and cry at first, but after the first time Gav got in a fight I realized I could fight back. So Gav and I would be fighting neighborhood bullies and if I wasn’t part of it I was betting who would win. Usually it was Gavin.” Tina gave a short laugh. “Wanna know how he got that scar?”

 

Nines pulled his gaze away from Gavin and looked down at Tina. “He hasn’t told me how he got it yet.”

 

“Dumb bitch got in a bar fight.” 

 

“Ugh, I feel like I just lost one.” The groaned words had both Nines and Tina turning towards Gavin. Nines jumped to his feet and rushed around the hospital bed to Gavin’s other side while Tina moved from her chair to half-sitting on the bed next to Gavin. 

 

“Gavin.” Nines felt as if his name were a prayer on his lips. He didn’t know what to do, what even to say.

 

Tina apparently didn’t feel the same reverence towards her best friend living. “You got shot! Twice you dumb bitch! You literally died in your boyfriend’s arms!” She started poking Gavin in the cheek as she yelled.

 

“Three times.” Nines felt surprised at the words leaving his mouth. “He was shot in the arm, then twice more inside the cruiser.” He reached out and cupped Gavin’s face with his hands, Tina backed away to give them space. “I thought you were gone. Your heart stopped.” Nine’s kept silent about the fact that his wanted to stop as well with Gavins. “I love you and thought I had lost you.” Static hung around the edges of his words, betraying his emotions. “I can’t lose you. I know as an android I will most likely outlive you, but not yet. I just can’t.” Gavin stared up at him with those gray eyes and Nines bent down to kiss him. On the cheeks, then on the lips, murmuring softly. “I want a future with you Gavin. I want to be by your side as you grow old.”

 

“I love you too.” Gavin whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Nines again.

 

“You’re both so sappy, I love it. I’m getting a nurse now that your awake.” Tina turned to head out the door, then looked back at the couple. “Next time don’t almost die to confess your feelings.”


End file.
